quantumconundrumfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:31stCenturyMatt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Quantum Conundrum Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:31stCenturyMatt page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Wordmarks Hey 31stCenturyMatt! Great work. I went ahead and put in your excellent word marks. While I'm less familiar with CSS stuff, I'll take a look later about putting it in. In the mean time, if you like, I can give you admin status to this wiki and you can edit and adapt it to your heart's content. Let me know if you would like that and I'll make it so! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For A Warm Welcome :) Thanks for stopping by my profile and leaving me a warm welcome. I love all you edits on Quantum Conundrum Wiki and I really look forward to working with you on even more wiki page. Best of luck, Josh @NexusMedia 18:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 15:23, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly, thanks for asking. I don't think there are many videos here at the moment, but please, go ahead. Thank you. --31stCenturyMatt 16:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) thanks for leaveing the note I will get to work on adding the missing level soon. no i love the help it really mean alot to me when other help me out so i thank you for that i would not have though about something like that, and i hope to work with you some more as more great games come out. Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:17, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Sarah. No problems, just every article that I could think to create already has been, unless the game's developer announces new content. Nearly all of them have images as well. The level pages need walkthroughs added, though I haven't had time recently, that's all. :So, in terms of number of pages we've pretty much topped out for the moment. But I appreciate your asking, thank you. --31stCenturyMatt (talk) 16:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, any other areas you need help in? Today we updated our skin (you can learn more here), and I see that your wiki's background still needs to be updated. I let our Community Development team know, so they will be by to help fix it up. Let me know if you have other questions or requests! Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey there, I wanted to check in and see how things are going now. Any area you need help with? Just let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Background Update Hello! :) Currently the team member who created this background is out of the office, so I can't check with him to see if he has the original images still. Until then, here is a temporary fix: :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC)